


WG For Life

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: Just because Matteo and David moved out, doesn’t mean the WG wasn’t their family anymore. And when family is in need, they’ll do anything they can to help.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	WG For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Two in 2 days? Who the hell am I?
> 
> The one thing that’s always bothered me about the Skam universe is the Isak/Noora relationship. They lived together, yet I feel like they were the two who didn’t have any time of friendship between the two groups. I always found that sort of weird, so I felt the need to write something about Matteo and Mia’s dynamic. I think the German boy and girl squad are the most connected in terms of friendships, and I wanted to write something that would make Matteo and Mia friends who rely on each other outside of just the WG and their friend group. Naturally that meant David being involved, which if you’ve read anything else I’ve written, I was all about.
> 
> Also I made Alex the bad guy because I never really cared much for his character, and someone had to be an ass, might as well be him!
> 
> Trigger Warning:  
> I don’t know if this is triggering or not, but I wanted to mention it first, there is a scene with the boy squad where there is slight assumptions about gender.

~/~/~/~

Matteo had set up his work station in the living room so he didn’t disturb David. This has become quite a common theme these days, as Matteo hasn’t had the easiest time with sleeping. He didn’t mind it much though, he did his best work at night. But when his exhaustion did catch up with him, he wasn’t very pleasant to be around, just ask David, he’ll tell you all about it.

Matteo was pretty focused on his work but the random sound of his buzzer brought him out of his focus, and just really confused him. He looked at the clock, it was 2 am, who the hell was visiting him at this hour? He got up and went to open the door, and when he did, he was shocked to see Mia standing there, freezing, a little wet, and definitely crying.

“Mia?” Matteo questioned.

“Can I come in?” She asked through hushed sobs.

“Of course.” Matteo said and she walked in. “Do you want some dry clothes?” Matteo offered. Mia shrugged, but Matteo wasn’t going to let her sit in wet clothes. He tip toed into his room so he didn’t wake David and grabbed a pair of his sweats, and a hoodie. He went back out and handed them to Mia.

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

“Bathroom is right over there.” Matteo pointed. “Would you like a cup of tea? I have your favorite.” He said and Mia gave him a little smile, and she nodded.

“Thank you Matteo.” Mia said before heading into the bathroom. Matteo took a deep breath, and went to make her a cup of tea. A few minutes later, Mia emerged from the bathroom. She took a seat in the living room, and Matteo joined her shortly after with a cup of hot tea. “Thanks.”

“Is everything okay Mia?” Matteo asked, and she started crying again. Matteo knew he said the wrong thing.

“I’m sorry.” Mia whispered. “I’m normally not this emotional.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Matteo said honestly.

“I didn’t know where else to go.” Mia said honestly.

“You’re always welcome here Mia.” Matteo told her. “No matter what.”

“Alex went back to London. We had a fight, and he was gone the next day.” Mia explained, and Matteo just sat there and listened. He might not understand girls at all, but he knew if they needed to talk, they just needed to be heard, so that’s what he did. “I thought it would blow over, that he would call me and we’d figure it all out, but I haven’t heard from him since he left, and than yesterday I couldn’t stop throwing up, and I realized my period was late, so I bought a pregnancy test and -“ She stopped herself, Matteo was a little overwhelmed. “I thought I got a broken one, so I brought 3 more. They were all positive Matteo, and Alex won’t answer my calls, and I don’t know where to go.” She started crying again.

“Mia.” Matteo said softly. He had a hint of his Italian accent. Something that only came out when he was speaking softly. He scooted closer to Mia and just pulled her into a hug. She started sobbing into his sweater, but Matteo didn’t care. She needed him, and he was going to be there for her. After a few minutes, Mia stopped crying and sat up.

“I’m sorry.” Mia said once again.

“Mia.” Matteo said playfully, and she smiled.

“I know, but I feel bad that I came here so late.” Mia said.

“I was awake anyway, and David sleeps like the dead.” Matteo said with a laugh. “Plus if there is anyone you can come to in the middle of the night, its probably me.” He added and Mia laughed.

“I don’t know what to do Matteo.” Mia said seriously. “Alex won’t answer my calls, and how the hell am I supposed to be a mother?”

“Look, Alex is an idiot, I’ve always thought that, but if he doesn’t see what an amazing girl he has in front of him, than it’s his loss.” Matteo said honestly. “And if he isn’t excited about being a father, than he’s a bigger idiot than i thought.”

“What if he doesn’t want the baby?” Mia asked honestly. “What if this isn’t what he wants, and he leaves me? Us?” She asked as her hands went to her belly. Matteo put his hands over hers, and pulled them away.

“Than you don’t need him, and neither does your baby.” Matteo said. “Look, I know what it’s like to have a father who didn’t want you.” He explained. “It’s one of the loneliest and worst feelings in the world. When I was a kid, sometimes I thought it would be easier not to have a father, than to have one who didn’t care. Sometimes I still feel that way. But I made my own family, and you can too. You have the girls, and you have the boys. We’re all here for you Mia. You aren’t alone Mia, despite how lonely you feel right now.” Mia sniffed a little.

“When did you get wise?” She asked with a little laugh.

“We ended up in the WG for our own separate reasons, but we became family there. If there is one thing I’ve learned from everything I’ve been through, it’s that you never have to face anything alone. Not when you have us.” Matteo explained and Mia gave him a soft smile.

“Thank you Matteo.” Mia said and Matteo smiled at her.

“Are you tired?” Matteo asked and Mia shook her head a little. “Want to watch a movie?” He asked.

“It’s like 3 am.” Mia said and Matteo shrugged.

“It’ll get your mind off everything. Maybe tire you out.” Matteo offered. “Plus, work was getting on my nerves anyway.” He added and Mia nodded. He plugged his computer into the TV and handed Mia some blankets. They settled on the couch watching a movie Matteo didn’t really know, but it was animated and Mia seemed to be enjoying it. He didn’t know when she fell asleep, but he wasn’t far after her. But he knew one thing was for sure, Mia was welcomed here whenever she needed help, and he was going to make sure she knew that.

~/~/~/~

David woke up and was confused why he was in bed alone. Normally if Matteo couldn’t sleep he would work, but he was always in bed when David woke up. As he pulled himself out of bed, put on a hoodie, he made his way into the living room to see if Matteo had fallen asleep on the couch. What he wasn’t expecting, was Matteo and Mia cuddled on the couch, while the credits of a movie played in the background. Mia was in Matteo’s clothes, he could tell her eyes were slightly puffy, and he could tell something had happened last night.

He didn’t want to wake them, so he was planning on making some coffee and waiting until they woke up, but when Mia coughed a little, than jolted off the couch and into the bathroom David was a little worried. Than he heard the sounds of her throwing up and was even more concerned. Matteo had woken up when she ran out of the room, and he saw David.

“Morning.” He said.

“Good morning.” David said back as he gave him a quick kiss. “Is she okay?” David asked.

“She had a rough night.” Matteo said, but that didn’t answer his question.

“And?” David probed.

“And it’s not my news to tell.” Matteo said honestly. “Shit, this couch is not meant for sleeping.”

“I could have told you that.” David laughed. A few moments later Mia made her way back into the living room.

“Sorry about that.” Mia said. “Morning David.”

“Good morning Mia.” David smiled. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m not sure.” She said honestly. “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh. Wow.” David said, shocked by the news.

“Yea.” Mia said. He could tell the news was still very new to her. He made his way over to her and gave her a hug. She gladly accepted it. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“You’re always welcome here Mia.” David said and she smiled.

“Matteo said the same thing.” She smiled at him.

“Do you and Alex know what you’re going to do?” David asked, but he saw her face fall.

“Alex isn’t answering my calls.” Mia explained. “We fought and he went back to London.”

“What a dick move.” David said before he could even think, but to his surprise, Mia laughed.

“So I don’t know what he’ll think of the news, but I think I want to keep it.” Mia admitted. “I don’t know. Last night becoming a mother scared the shit out of me, but talking to Matteo really helped.” She explained and David looked at him and smiled. He truly was the best when it came to calming people about their fears. “I might not be the best mom, but I’ll be there, and i think that’s the most important part.”

“Trust me, it is.” David said truthfully. “Every parent makes mistakes, but just being there, and loving your child is all they ever need.”

“And we would know. We had bad parents.” Matteo chimed in as he put his arm around David’s neck and Mia laughed.

“I appreciate you guys.” Mia said honestly. “I don’t think I’ve ever said that before, but i really do.”

“We’re here for you Mia.” Matteo said and David nodded in agreement. “Always remember that.”

And Mia knew that. She really did.

~/~/~/~

It’s been almost 2 weeks since Mia came to Matteo scared of her future. Since she was splitting her time between Madrid and London, and not really wanting to go back to Madrid alone, she had nowhere to stay. Naturally Matteo and David offered her their spare room, which she gladly took. She seemed happier and mor confident in her decisions, but both Matteo and David knew she was still upset.

Mia had been gone most of the day, so Matteo had invited the boys over. It had been a few months since they got together, so tonight was a good night. They were all drinking and having a good time until Carlos came out of the bathroom holding up a bright pink bra.

“Uh, dudes.” Carlos said and they all looked at him. “Who’s bra is this?” He asked, but his eyes unintentionally landed on David.

“Don’t fucking dare.” Matteo said, and Carlos dropped the bra and held his hands up in surrender. David rolled his eyes. He knew Carlos didn’t mean anything malicious by it.

“The fact that you thought pink was my color is insulting.” David said, and Carlos laughed a little but you could tell it was a nervous laugh. “Plus, I had top surgery last year Carlos. You were there. You tried to steal my meds.” He added lightly, and Carlos smiled.

“So who’s is it?” Jonas asked, as he looked between the two boys. They didn’t really know if Mia told anyone she was back or what was going on with her. When they didn’t answer, naturally the boys imaginations took over.

“Did you have a threesome?” Abdi asked excitedly. Matteo threw a pillow at him. “What?”

“What part of ‘gay’ don’t you understand?” Matteo asked. “I’m not attracted to girls.” He explained to him.

“Does that really matter?” Abdi asked. His cluelessness was sometimes alarming.

“It wouldn’t be a very enjoyable threesome if a third of the party didn’t enjoy it.” David told Abdi honestly.

“But would you enjoy it?” Abdi asked David. They all knew he was pansexual.

“No.” David said honestly. “I’m not attracted to anyone else but Matteo.” He explained.

“I’d have a threesome.” Abdi said casually.

“You need to find one person who is interested in you first.” Carlos said and Abdi threw a pillow at him.

“Fuck you dude.” Abdi said but Carlos laughed anyway. Jonas was just about to ask another question when the front door opened. The three boys were very confused, and even more so when Mia came around the corner.

“Oh. I didn’t realize more people were here.” Mia said with a warm smile. “Oh! My bra.” She picked it up off the floor. “Didn’t realize I left it out here. I’m sorry.”

“You left it in the bathroom actually.” David told her. “Carlos was so nice to bring it out here to show us all.” Carlos went red and Mia laughed.

“I’ll be back later.” Mia told Matteo and David. “I’m going to go see Hans and Linn.”

“Have fun!” David said to her.

“Tell them we said hi.” Matteo added. Mia nodded before throwing her bra in her room, and grabbing a jacket before heading out again. Once she was gone, the three boys were just looking at Matteo and David.

“What?” David asked.

“I didn’t know Mia was back.” Jonas said honestly. “And I didn’t know she was staying with you.” He added.

“She’s been here for about 2 weeks.” Matteo admitted.

“Kiki never said anything to me about it.” Carlos said.

“Neither did Hanna.” Jonas said.

“It wasn’t our news to tell.” David told the boys. “If she wants you to know she’s back, she’ll tell you.”

“Is everything okay?” Jonas asked.

“She’s okay.” Matteo said honestly. “Just figuring things out.” He added vaguely. He didn’t want to tell them anything detailed, but he thought that was safe. The three boys nodded, and went back to a pervious conversation, but Matteo and David both knew they were all very curious. They couldn’t blame them.

~/~/~/~

Matteo was working late tonight at the office. He didn’t like staying so late there, but sometimes it was inevitable. Tonight it was inevitable. He let David know he wouldn’t be home until late, which David texted him back saying he also wouldn’t be back until late either. At least Matteo didn’t feel bad about leaving David home alone. He did feel bad about leaving Mia home alone, so he texted her asking if she was alright.

_**From Mia:** _

_How late do you think you’ll be?_

_**To Mia:** _

_I’m not sure._

_**From Mia:** _

_Would it be weird if I came by?_

_**To Mia:** _

_Not at all. I’ll let them know._

_**From Mia:** _

_Thank you Matteo._

He didn’t reply. He just let the receptionist know that she was coming by and to let her up. He focused back on his computer and let the time slip past him until he heard a light knock on his door. He looked up and there stood Mia.

“Hey.” Matteo said. “How are you?”

“I’m alright.” Mia said, but Matteo could tell that wasn’t all of it.

“What’s going on Mia?” Matteo asked.

“I had an appointment today.” Mia said.

“Is everything okay?” Matteo asked, worried.

“I got a due date.” Mia told him.

“And what is it?” Matteo asked.

“June 12th.” Mia said. “I’m almost a month along.”

“Does it make it more real?” Matteo asked, and Mia laughed.

“Kinda.” Mia explained. “I think it’ll be more real once I start showing.” She looked at her stomach.

“You’re gonna get huge.” Matteo said and Mia’s jaw dropped.

“Matteo!” She said and Matteo laughed.

“But it’ll be a good thing.” Matteo added. “Have you heard from Alex?” He changed the subject and her mood changed.

“Nothing.” Mia said quietly.

“What a jackass.” Matteo said honestly. Mia just shrugged. In that moment, her stomach growled. “Hungry?”

“My appetite is all over the place right now.” Mia admitted.

“Come. Let’s go home.” Matteo said before shutting off his computer.

“i don’t want you to stop working because of me.” Mia insisted.

“I wasn’t getting anywhere anyway.” Matteo shrugged. “Let’s eat.”

They made their way back to the flat, and once they were inside Mia went straight to her room to change into comfortable clothes. Matteo put the water on the stove to boil water. She joined him shortly after, and just sat at the table watching him cook. It was quiet, but they both didn’t mind it. It didn’t bother either of them, they kinda liked it at the moment. Life had been too loud for both of them lately, quiet was a nice change.

“How did you do it Matteo?” Mia finally asked.

“Do what?” Matteo asked.

“Grow up in an environment that was constantly against you?” Mia asked, Matteo looked at her.

“Honestly?” He asked and she nodded. “I didn’t. You knew me in high school. You knew how traumatized I was. It took me years to work through that trauma.”

“But you did it.” Mia said.

“Yea, but only because I had people around me who forced me to look how destructive my behavior was. I can’t tell you how many times David yelled at me because the way I coped wasn’t healthy, and was only hurting me more.” Matteo explained. “It sucks Mia, but you get through it.”

“I just want to make sure that if I mess this baby up, they still have a chance.” She admitted.

“If they are anything like you, you have nothing to worry about it.” Matteo smiled at her. Mia smiled, and Matteo went back to cooking. Matteo was almost done with the food when the front door opened and they heard David taking his shoes and jacket off.

“Something smells good.” They heard and David walked into the kitchen. “It’s pretty late for pasta, but I’m starving.”

“That was the general consensus.” Matteo admitted. “But we didn’t care.”

“I’m all for it.” David said as he took a seat at the table with Mia. “How are you doing Mia?”

“I’m okay. I had an appointment today.” She explained. “I got my due date.”

“Awesome! When are you due?” David asked.

“June 12th.” Mia smiled.

“That’s amazing.” David smiled as he took her hand in his.

“It’s a lot. That’s for sure.” Mia admitted. “But I’m pretty excited about it, you know after the shock wore off.”

“I bet.” David said honestly. “Still no news?” He asked and Mia shook his head. “Ass.” David whispered and Mia laughed a little.

“Alright, dinner is ready.” Matteo said as he handed them both plates. For the rest of the night they talked about the baby, and if Mia wanted to know what she was having, any names she liked and would possibly choose. They wanted nothing but positive energy for Mia and the baby, and that’s what they planned on giving her.

~/~/~/~

It was late. Mia couldn’t sleep, and neither could Matteo, so they were awake and binge watching some show they found on Netflix. This had become a normal occurrence for the duo, but they enjoyed the time together. In the dead of the night where it felt like only they existed.

Mia was going on 6 months pregnant now, and she had built her own little home with David and Matteo. Often having one of them going to appointments with her, and helping her through her anxieties when she got them. The girls were super excited once Mia felt comfortable enough to tell them what was going on with her. Naturally they were all excited for a baby to enter the group, but Mia still felt more comfortable with David and Matteo. She didn’t know why, but she always liked having one of them around. 

Mia was almost asleep when Matteo heard someone frantically knocking on his door. He took one look at Mia, who didn’t seem bothered, and he got up to answer the door. When he did, he was shocked and a little angry to see Alex standing on the other side.

“What the hell do you want?” Matteo asked.

“I heard Mia was staying with you and David.” Alex said.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that question.” Matteo said, blocking his way into his flat.

“I need to talk to her.” Alex said as he tried to get in.

“Really? You left 6 months ago Alex, and now you want to talk?” Matteo asked, anger clear in his voice now.

“I was mad.” Alex said.

“So it takes you 6 months to cool off? David and I take maybe an hour to cool off from our fights.” Matteo said rudely.

“You don’t even know why we were fighting in the first place.” Alex pushed back.

“Mia has been staying with us for 6 months, you think we don’t know?” Matteo asked, shocked that he assumed Mia wouldn’t talk about her problems with them. “I think you’re also forgetting that Mia and I have known each other for years. We’ve lived together long enough that we are comfortable confiding in one another when things get tough.” Matteo reminded him.

“I need to talk to her Matteo.” Alex said more sternly.

“No you don’t.” Matteo said. “If you needed to talk to her, you would have reached out months ago.”

“Matteo.” Came another soft voice, and when Matteo looked behind him, there stood Mia. “Let him in.” She said and Matteo nodded before opening the door. Alex was about to say something when his eyes landed on her stomach. Her massive belly.

“Mia.” He said softly and she crossed her arms.

“What do you want Alex?” She asked, her voice more confident than before.

“I wanted to talk.” Alex said dumbly.

“Really? Cause I’m pretty sure when I wanted to talk to you, you ignored all of my calls.” Mia said and Alex sighed.

“I’m so sorry Mia. If I had known - “

“You would have what? Answered my calls?” Mia cut him off. Matteo could tell she was getting worked up. She stopped herself and took a few deep breaths. “Matteo, could you give us a minute?” She asked, and Matteo nodded. Although he didn’t want to leave her alone, he knew better than to ignore her requests. He made his way into his room where David was passed out, and slumped on the bed.

“Teo?” David whispered groggily.

“Yea. Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Matteo said back softly.

“Is everything okay?” David asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Alex showed up.” Matteo said, and that seemed to kick the sleep right out of David.

“He what?” David asked, stunned.

“He’s in our living room talking to Mia.” Matteo explained. “He’s been gone for 6 months. What the hell was he doing for that long?” He asked and David sat up with him.

“I don’t know, but I can only imagine how confused and upset Mia is right now.” David admitted.

“She wanted me to give her and him a minute. I didn’t want to leave her out there.” Matteo said, and David nodded. He understood that.

“Mia is a independent woman, she is very capable of making her own decisions.” David told Matteo, and he nodded. “But I understand what you mean.” They were both sitting up at this point and Matteo was resting his head on David’s shoulder waiting for when the best moment was to go out and see if they were okay. He was about to get up and check when a small knock landed on the door, and Mia cracked it slightly.

“Hey.” She said as she walked in a little. “I’m sorry I asked you to leave, but I just needed some answers.” She admitted.

“It’s okay.” Matteo said.

“Did you get them?” David asked and Mia shrugged. David patted the bed between them and Mia made her way over and got comfortable. “What did he say?”

“He told me that he was sorry it took him so long to come see me. That he was angry, and upset.” Mia explained. “But I just can’t believe that. I get being angry, I get needed some time to cool off, but 6 months? Like, what the hell?” She asked.

“I can’t imagine needing 6 months to cool off.” Matteo admitted. “I hate being angry for an hour.” He laughed and David smiled.

“Yea. We are pretty bad at being angry for long.” David agreed.

“You two can’t go a few hours without checking in with each other.” Mia said as she stared at the ceiling. “It’s like if you don’t talk for a day, it ruins your whole mood.”

“Yea. We’ve been told multiple times how nauseating it is.” David smiled as Matteo laughed.

“It’s beautiful.” Mia said so softly that the boys almost missed it. “It’s a beautiful thing to see how you two love each other, and how much you depend on each other for the simplest things.”

“It isn’t always like that though Mia.” David reminded her. “We’ve been through some shit ourselves.”

“Did you know we almost broke up once?” Matteo asked and she looked at him and shook her head. “David was at the end of his university program, I was still so undecided about what I wanted to study, and we were fighting pretty much every day. About stupid shit too.”

“Once I yelled at him about how he leaves the door opened when he brushes his teeth.” David laughed. “Claimed it was disgusting to hear the sound of him spitting out toothpaste and that if he really loved me, he’s shut the door.”

“It was probably the stupidest fight we’ve ever had.” Matteo continued. “To this day I close the door because even though it wasn’t me brushing my teeth that caused the fight, I still can’t really get over how he yelled at me, and how I felt like it was my fault.”

“I still feel like shit about it.” David admitted. “But when I look back at those shitty moments, I wouldn’t have wanted to go through them with anyone else.” He smiled at Matteo. “It’s not supposed to be easy all the time, but when you love someone so much you feel it in your bones, giving up really isn’t an option.” Matteo nodded in agreement, and than realized it was time to say what he’d been thinking. It might hurt, but it was the truth.

“And if Alex can go 6 months without contacting you, is he really worth it?” Matteo asked, and Mia seemed to be taking that question seriously.

“I used to think he was everything.” Mia finally said. Her voice a little shaky. “My world revolved around him, but now - “ She stopped to collect herself. “I told him it wasn’t working. That if he really wants to be in our child’s life I would be more than happy to co-parent with him, but I don’t think we’ll ever be a family. Not in the traditional way.” She explained.

“Traditional is over rated anyway.” Matteo said and Mia smiled.

“I’m really proud of you Mia.” David said and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Can I stay in here tonight? I don’t want to be alone?” Mia asked and David smiled.

“Of course.” He said and he felt her nod. The three of them got comfortable in the bed and Mia was out before Matteo could even turn out the light. It had been an emotional night, but a good one.

~/~/~/~

True to his word, Alex had been more present in Mia’s life. He still lived in London, and he couldn’t just quit his job, so most of his support came from over the phone, but Mia was at least happy he was checking up. Matteo was still annoyed with him, which was understandable. He couldn’t imagine leaving David for 6 months and not call. Who handles a fight like that?

Mia was still staying with David and Matteo. Her lease wasn’t up in Madrid yet, and there was no way she was going to leave her roommate paying both their rents, so she was still paying it, and living rent free with the two boys. She was grateful every single day for their hospitality. She doesn’t know where she’d be without them.

She did cook for them a lot more, claiming it was her payment for letting her stay there, the boys constantly told her not to worry about it, but it made her feel better, so they let her cook for them a couple nights a week. They were all sitting around the table eating when Mia started talking.

“Do you mind if I invite the girls over this weekend?” Mia asked the boys.

“Not at all.” David said. “You know you don’t have to ask permission.”

“I still want too.” Mia shrugged. “This isn’t my place, and I want to make sure it would be okay.”

“It’s more than okay.” Matteo told her. “What night were you thinking?”

“Probably Friday night.” Mia said. “I haven’t talked to them yet, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you two first.”

“What’s the occasion?” David asked.

“Kiki want’s to have a baby shower.” Mia laughed. “I told her I wasn’t really interested in one, but she was very excited about it, so I gave in.” She explained and the boys laughed. “So I told her something small, just us.”

“We can make ourselves scarce for the night.” David informed her.

“You two don’t have to leave.” Mia said honestly.

“But we will.” Matteo said.

“Yea, we haven’t had a date night in awhile. Might be good for us.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“Or, we can finally visit my mother, like we’ve promised months ago, but kept canceling because of work.” Matteo offered and David nodded.

“Or do that. That sounds better.” David agreed.

“You two are the best, did you know that?” Mia smiled.

“You tell us a lot, but we always appreciate it.” David said and Mia laughed. They knew she was still processing the whole experience of pregnancy, but she was much more confident in herself these days, and David and Matteo were happy to see that change in her.

~/~/~/~

“I’m nervous.” Mia admitted.

“It can be a surprise. You don’t have to find out the gender if you don’t want too.” Matteo told her honestly. She had gone back and forth about wanting to know, and not wanting to know.

“But everyone keeps asking me, and I feel weird telling them I don’t know.” Mia admitted. “Plus, I know Alex really wants to know. I know he wants a boy, he just won’t admit it.”

“I’ll have the nurse give me an envelope.” Matteo said. “That way you can tell everyone that you know, but you’re keeping it a secret for now, and you’ll reveal it soon. Like those gender real things people always do.” He said and Mia nodded.

“And are we going to have a gender reveal thing?” Mia asked.

“If you want.” Matteo shrugged. “It’s up to you Mia. This is your baby, your decision.”

“Okay. Let’s do that.” Mia agreed and Matteo nodded. They were called back into her appointment a few moments later and she got on the table, and got ready for the doctor. There came a small knock on the door, before the doctor walked in.

“Mia, it’s so good to see you again.” She smiled. “You as well Matteo.”

“You too doc.” Matteo smiled.

“So, I know you’ve been on the fence about finding out the gender, so is today the day?” She asked as she got her gloves on.

“Today is the day I find out the gender.” Matteo answered. “We’re going to throw Mia and the father a gender reveal party.”

“Oh, those are so fun! I just had one last week, and surprise! They were having twins. Everyone was shocked.” The doctor said happily.

“I think it’ll just be easier for me if I’m just as surprised as everyone else. Matteo and David are great at keep secrets as long as it’s not from each other.” Mia said and they all laughed.

“Well, let’s find out this gender.” She said and Mia nodded as she laid back. Matteo took her hand in his like he did every appointment he attended, and after a few minutes of hearing the heart beat, and the doctor looking around, she was done. “Alright, I’ll go put it in an envelope, and you guys are good to go.”

“Thank you.” Mia said and she nodded before leaving the room. She got dressed, and they went out to the front desk.

“Here you are Matteo, have a wonderful reveal party, and I’ll see you in a few weeks.” The doctor said as she handed Matteo the envelope. They said their goodbyes and made them way home. Mia kept looking at the envelope, but Matteo was planning on going all out for this surprise, now he was determined.

~/~/~/~

When Matteo told David the gender, the two immediately started planning the party. They were like two kids in a candy shop. They were having the most fun planning it and keeping it a secret from Mia. They had gotten a day where everyone was free, including Alex, and they planned on doing it in an epic way, something Mia wouldn’t forget, and would also bring tears to her eyes. The good kind this time.

It would require a lot of color, a lot of powder, and an open area that didn’t mind getting dirty. Mia was already told to buy a white dress so she could wear the color proud, and they were super exited about it. Matteo had gotten Hanna to take Mia out for the afternoon so Matteo and David could take everything out of their apartment and hide it at Jonas’s. The party was this weekend, and they couldn’t stop gushing about it to each other.

“I can’t believe it’s finally here.” David said as they loaded up Matteo’s car.

“Me either. Sitting on this secret has been so hard.” Matteo admitted. “The way Mia looks at me sometimes makes me want to tell her.”

“I know, she has those puppy dog eyes sometimes, and than she gets super emotional when you tell her no.” David said and Matteo nodded. “But soon she’ll know, and she’ll be crying even more.”

“Hopefully everything goes right.” Matteo laughed, and David nodded in agreement. They loaded the rest of the supplies into the car and made their way to Jonas’s. They couldn’t wait for this weekend, and to finally tell Mia what she was having. They knew the whole crew would be happy.

~/~/~/~

“I’m getting impatient.” Mia said as they waited for Alex to arrive. “I can’t believe he’s late.” She vocalized. Everyone was not he same page, they just weren’t going to say anything about it.

“I’m sure there is a perfectly good reason why he’s running late.” David tried to make her less upset.

“No, he’s just unreliable.” Mia said angrily. David was about to tell her to calm down when Matteo pulled him aside.

“What?” David said quietly.

“Alex just texted me and said he can’t make it any more.” Matteo said as he showed David the text.

“What the fuck?” David almost yelled, but didn’t so he didn’t alarm the others. “He is honestly the worst.”

“Mia is going to be pissed.” Matteo said honestly. “But I also think she kinda expected this from him.”

“Doesn’t make it any less shitty.” David said and Matteo nodded. “Do you want me to break the news to her?”

“No. I’ll do it.” Matteo said and David nodded. He made his way over to Mia, and pulled her aside. David watched Matteo break the news to Mia, and she started crying, but she looked more angry than sad. The tears were probably a mixture of both. Once she dried her cheeks, she nodded at something and Matteo took a deep breath. “Alright everyone, Alex can’t make it today, but we’re still doing this, so get ready.” he announced. There were whispers from the others, but nobody said anything out loud. 

Mia took her place between the canons. Matteo, David and Jonas were all standing behind them. Mia had the biggest smile on her face, almost like the news of Alex not being there wasn’t even on her mind. She was about to find out what she was having, and nothing could ruin that.

“Alright, on the count of three!” Matteo yelled. “1, 2, 3!” He shouted and the three of them pulled the canons and the air around Mia filled with bright pink powder. It rained down on Mia, showering her in the vibrant color, dying her blonde hair, and her white dress. The whole group burst into cheers, and Mia burst into tears.

“Oh my god, it’s a girl.” She finally said as the powder settled around her.

“Oh my god!” The girls cheered as they ran over to hug her. Matteo and David couldn’t get the smiles off their faces. They were so happy for Mia, and finally being able to talk to her about her baby without worrying about spilling the secret. David put his arm around Matteo and he leaned into him. They were honestly so happy for Mia.

They let all her friends congratulate her first. After all, they live with her, and have been sitting on the news of the gender for weeks. So they were letting everyone else celebrate with her now. After she had hugged everyone, she made her way over to the pair. She pulled Matteo into a hug first, followed by David.

“You two are honestly the best.” She said with the biggest smile on her face.

“We’re happy you’re happy.” David said honestly.

“I might not be able to count on Alex, but I know I can count on you two.” Mia said.

“Always.” Matteo agreed.

“Which brings me to another point, how would you two like to be the godparents to this little girl?” She rubbed her belly with a smile.

“You want us to be her godparents?” David asked, stunned.

“I couldn’t think of a better pair to be.” Mia admitted. “You’ve done so much for us lately, and I don’t know where I’d be without either of you.”

“We’d be honored Mia.” Matteo finally said and she pulled them into another hug.

“I love you guys.” Mia whispered into their ears.

“We love you too Mia.” Matteo said and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Mia! Come here!” She heard from behind her, and when she looked, the girls were calling her over.

“I’ll be back.” She said before walking over to them. David looked at Matteo, and couldn’t help but laugh.

“What the hell just happened?” He asked and Matteo smiled.

“We just became that little girls god parents.” Matteo said proudly.

“Hell yea we did.” David said and Matteo pulled him into a sweet kiss. Neither of them ever expected this to happen, but now that they knew, they couldn’t wait to be godparents. It sounded like the coolest job in the world.

~/~/~/~

It was late. Matteo and David were both still awake watching a movie. Nights where they both had off were few and far between, so when they had the time, they took advantage of it. Matteo had been drifting off slowly through the movie, curled in David’s arms. It was his favorite place to be.

David was about to turn off the movie and get Matteo to bed when they heard Mia scream. Jolted awake, Matteo and David ran into her room. She was sitting up, hand on her stomach, and crying.

“What’s wrong?” Matteo asked.

“I don’t know - I just - ahhhhhhh!” She screamed in pain again. “It hurts. It just hurts so bad.”

”Okay, we’re taking you to the hospital.” David said, making a final decision.

“I can’t give birth yet. I’m not ready.” Mia started crying. “She’s not ready. I have a few more weeks left.”

“We won’t know what’s happening until we get you to a hospital.” Matteo explained softly. “And you don’t want to cause any hard to your baby, right?” Matteo asked and she shook her head. “The hospital is the best option right now.” Mia nodded and they got her ready and headed towards the hospital.

The whole process was a whirl wind. They got to the hospital, explained everything they knew to the nurse, and before they knew it Mia was being rushed away. Matteo and David had to stay in the lobby. They weren’t related, or the father so they weren’t allowed back until she was assessed. David had gone to get them some coffee to keep them awake. When he came back, Matteo was talking to the nurse.

“Okay, thank you so much.” Matteo said when David got close enough to hear, and the nurse left.

“Is she okay?” David asked concerned.

“Preeclampsia.” Matteo said. “She needs to stay on bed rest for a few weeks. Keep her blood pressure low, so that she doesn’t go into preterm labor.” He explained.

“Shit.” David cursed. Matteo took the coffee out of his hand and took a long sip.

“Yea. We can go back to see her now. She’s in room 314.” Matteo said and David nodded. They made their way towards her room, and Matteo knocked softly.

“Come in.” They heard, and when Matteo opened the door, Mia was in the bed, hooked up to a monitor, looking was more calm than she had a few hours before. “Hi.”

“Hey, how are you feeling?” David asked as they moved further into the room.

“Way better.” Mia admitted. “I’ve been super stressed lately, and Alex has been a fucking nightmare, and I’ve been trying to hide it from everyone.”

“You can’t bottle everything up Mia.” Matteo said. “It’s not healthy for you or the baby.”

“I know that now.” Mia said sadly.

“How long do you have to stay here?” David asked.

“A few days for observations, and than I have to take it easy.” Mia explained. “Until she’s born I’m not allowed to be in stressful situations, or partake in activities that cause stress.”

“Makes sense.” David said. “Is there anything you want to talk about? To ease your mind.” David offered, hoping she would get some of her stress off her shoulders.

“Alex has been a complete dick lately, and I’m over it.” Mia admitted. “He keeps telling me he’s going to resign from his job when she’s born, and move back to Berlin, and I told him he doesn’t have to do that. I know he loves his job, and he loves London, but he keeps telling me this is what he wants, and I can’t change his mind.” Mia explained.

“So what’s he doing?” Matteo asked.

“Hell if I know. All he does is complain about having to leave, and finding a place to live when he comes back, and how finding a new job is going to be tough.” Mia said. “I’m not begging him to move back here. I’m not using our daughter as a pawn to get him back. This is his own decision. It’s completely up to him, and he’s making it seem like I’m ruining his life.” Mis explained, exhausted.

“I’m sorry Mia. You don’t deserve that.” David said honestly.

“I have a huge support system here already.” Mia said. “As horrible it is to say, I don’t need him here. So why is he making me feel like shit about it?”

“Cause he’s a piece of shit?” Matteo offered and Mia laughed. “Don’t let him get to you Mia. He’s being a dick because that’s who he is.”

“I know, but he’s stressing me out.” Mia said. Matteo and David nodded in understanding. They didn’t know how to fix the situation, so they didn’t really know what to say. “On better news, I picked a name out.”

“Really?” Matteo asked, excited.

“It really helped that I decided to not wait around for Alex to help with the decision. He’s been so absent lately, and he was avoiding the conversation so I figured I’d do it myself.” Mia explained.

“And what did you pick?” David asked, also excited.

“Clara.” Mia smiled. “Clara Marie Winter.”

“You’re giving her your last name?” Matteo asked. “How does Alex feel about that?”

“He understands.” Mia said. “Or at least he respects my decision.”

“At least that’s one decent thing he’s doing.” Matteo said. He really disliked Alex, especially with how absent he’s been in Mia’s life after he said he would be more involved.

“Thank you guys for coming with me.” Mia eventually said.

“We wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Matteo said honestly. “But we aren’t technically allowed to stay the rest of the night. But we wanted to see how you were doing before we leave.”

“Yea, but we’ll be back tomorrow morning.” David reassured her. “Both of us are off, so we will be here bright and early.” Matteo groaned. “Okay, we’ll be here before noon.” He adjusted.

“Can you bring lunch? I hate hospital food.” Mia asked.

“Of course. Text us in the morning for what you want.” David said and Mia nodded. Matteo leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. David followed shortly after.

“Have a good night Mia.” Matteo told her sweetly.

“You too.” Mia said and the two boys left the room. They both took deep breaths when they were out of the hospital but knew Mia was in good hands, and therefore, so was her baby.

~/~/~/~

Mia was back at the flat, and Matteo and David were making sure she wasn’t in any sort of stressful situations. Only a few visitors at a time, and if Alex were to contact her, which wasn’t likely, Matteo and David would be the ones to talk to him. Mia didn’t need that kind of stress in her life, and anything Matteo and David could do to make sure both Mia and the baby were okay, they were more than happy to do.

But the stress wasn’t just because of other people. Mia was stressed because the due date was getting closer and closer and she was freaking out. She still didn’t have a place to live, with her still paying rent in Madrid, she didn’t have enough money to move out on her own, and she felt horrible bringing a newborn baby into David and Matteo’s home. She was also stressed about becoming a mom. It was a daunting task, raising a baby, and she didn’t know if she was ready for that.

“Mia?” David said softly at the guest room door.

“Yes?” Mia asked.

“I made you some tea. Something to calm the nerves.” David said nicely, as he entered the room. Mia was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the make shift nursery David and Matteo at set up last week.

“Thank you.” Mia said kindly as she took the tea from David.

“How are you feeling?” David asked as he took a seat on the footstool in front of her.

“A little overwhelmed.” Mia admitted. “She’s due next week, and I feel like I have nothing ready.”

“That’s normal.” David said honestly. “Or at least that’s what I’ve read about, and heard from Matteo’s mom. She wasn’t ready for Matteo at all, but she made it work as much as she could.” David laughed.

“I’m scared I’m not going to be enough for her.” Mia admitted with a little sniff. “I’m scared she’s going to hate me, and I’m scared I won’t be able to love her. Not in the way she deserves.” She whispered and David’s heart broke for her. He reached out at took her free hand in his.

“Every relationship comes with ups and downs Mia.” David said honestly. “No relationship is perfect, but working at it, and never giving up on it is what makes relationships work. She’s going to need you for so many things Mia, and she’s going to love you because she doesn’t know any other emotion other than love.” David explained. “You are going to be her entire world Mia, and I have no doubt that she’s going to be yours.” Mia sniffled a little more before nodding in agreement. She had no idea how this would work, but she was going to give her best no matter what.

“Thanks David.” Mia finally said and David smiled.

“Do you want to watch a movie with me?” David offered. “Matteo is going to be home late, and I don’t feel like going to be without him.”

“A movie would be great.” Mia smiled and David reached his hand out and Mia took it as she allowed David to pull her to her feet. She waddled out to the living room and took a seat on the couch, and covered herself with a blanket. David put some movie on the TV and they both watched mindlessly. It was the perfect distraction for everyone.

~/~/~/~

Today was the day. Mia had woken up to pains, but they weren’t nearly as bad as they were when she had to go to the hospital a few weeks back. She was more prepared this time around. She had a bag, David was off from work, they had made it to the hospital calmly, and Mia was ready to bring this little girl into the world.

David had texted Matteo to meet them at the hospital, and in record time he was there. Matteo had texted Alex to let him know Mia was in labor, and he eventually got to the hospital. Matteo was surprised, but he was just glad he got there before the birth. He might not have been a great person, but Matteo thinks once he actually sees the baby, it will click that he needs to be more present. Naturally Matteo and David weren’t allowed in the delivery room, which they were kind of thankful for. Neither of them were prepared to watch someone give birth, although if Mia needed one of them, they would do it in a heartbeat, no matter what.

“I can’t believe she’s going to be a mom.” Matteo had said to David as they were waiting in the waiting room.

“I know. It’s been a long 9 months.” David admitted.

“You have to admit though, it’s going to be weird with a little one in the mix now.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“It’ll be even weirder when she moves out.” David pointed out. Matteo nodded in agreement. Mia still had about a month and a half of rent in Madrid, and Alex was still in London, but she vowed that she would start looking for flats the minute she didn’t need to pay rent anymore. Both Matteo and David told her it was okay. She was welcome as long as she needed. Matteo was about to say something when Alex walked through the door.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Matteo asked when he saw him.

“Yea, Mia and Clara are both doing good.” Alex said with a smile. “She requested both of you.”

“Okay.” David said as they followed Alex to the room where Mia was. When they pushed the door open, there sat Mia, with a bundle of pink in her arms, a smile on her face that David and Matteo didn’t think was going away any time soon.

“Hey mama.” Matteo said as he made his way over to her and place a kiss on the top of her head.

“Hey.” She smiled. “I’d like to introduce you to Clara Marie Winter.” Mia said fondly as she looked at her baby.

“She’s beautiful Mia.” David said honestly as he stoked her cheek and she let out a little shriek, but a happy one.

“Would you like to hold her?” Mia offered, and David looked a little apprehensive. He hasn’t really been around many children, so he was a little worried about holding her. Matteo on the other hand, was quick to agree, and he scooped the little girl into his arms.

“We’re going to spoil you so much.” Matteo whispered to her and David couldn’t help but smile. David moved closer to Matteo and rested his head on his shoulder to get a good look at his goddaughter. “Mio piccolo amore.”  _(My little love)_ David heard him whisper in his Italian accent. He couldn’t help but hold him a little tighter.

“Don’t spoil her too much.” Mia said with a smile. “Save some of it for your own kids.”

“David and I aren’t having kids for a long time.” Matteo admitted, and David smiled. They had this conversation a couple times over the years. They wanted to just spend as much time as they possibly could together before they had a family. Neither of them were in a rush, they had all the time in the world after all. “She’s all we got right now, and we’re going to be the best godparents in the world.”

“I have no doubt about that.” Mia said honestly. “ If you take care of her even a fraction of how you’ve taken care of me the past 9 months, I know she’ll be loved beyond measure.” 

“She’s already loved beyond measure Mia.” David said honestly. “She’s going to have this big chaotic family behind her every step of the way. Never forget that.”

“I know.” Mia said as a tear slipped from her eyes. The little bundle started fussing in Matteo’s arms and Mia smiled. “She’s probably hungry.” Mia told them.

“We’ll let you rest.” Matteo said as she handed Clara back to Mia. “The others will probably be around at various times today, but we’ll come back later tonight with real food for you.” He said and Mia smiled.

“How long are you here for?” David asked.

“They said I should be good to go home tomorrow.” Mia said and David nodded.

“Sounds good.” David said and Mia nodded. Both boys kissed the top of her head, than kissed the top of Clara’s head and left her to rest for the rest of the day.

David and Matteo walked out of the hospital hand in hand with smiles on their faces. Matteo couldn’t believe that Mia was a mom and that beautiful little girl was going to be in their lives for the rest of time. Sometimes Matteo couldn’t fathom just how wonderful and surreal life could be, but holding that little girl made him sure that he was ready for whatever life threw at him, and how he would forever be grateful for the WG for bringing him into this wonderful chaotic family that he would truly do anything for.

David couldn’t stop smiling because this was never how he pictured his future. He always thought he would be alone forever, and part of him was okay with that. He knew there was a risk with letting people in. A risk of getting hurt, but when he decided to let Matteo into his life, he never imagined he would ever get this life. A loving boyfriend, a job that he worked his ass off for, and friends that would do anything for him. Although he came in rather late, the WG had become a family to him, and he knows now that there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for them and vice versa.

The found family both Matteo and David found in the WG was something they would always be thankful for, and they couldn’t wait for all the future held for them and that found family.


End file.
